Ultimate Custom Night
Custom Night, also known as Ultimate Custom Night, is an upcoming update or mode for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, it was confirmed to be an update by Scott on February 18, 2018Based on the communities response to the update ideas, I've decided to start working on an Ultimate Custom Night for Pizzeria Simulator! Be watching Scottgames.com over the coming months to check on my progress! (This doesn't necessarily mean that an Endless Pizzeria Mode won't happen eventually!) and is planned to release on August 8th, 2018.Right now I'm aiming to have Custom Night finished for the four year anniversary of FNaF 1, so August 8th is the pending release date, and you all know you can trust me when I say that. -Scott Details Character Behavior On March 9th, 2018 Scott released a Steam Post about him programming the Characters with his progress being shown on the website.Programming Characters! Character Descriptions * Withered Golden Freddy: When he appears after lowering your tablet, pull it back up quickly to get rid of him! Staring at him for too long will end your run with an unpleasant surprise! * Helpy: He will appear on your desk at random when closing your tablet. Get rid of him quick or he'll get up-close and personal with an airhorn! * BB: He will try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating he is gone. If BB slips in, he will temporarily make a nuisance of himself, disabling your flashlight until he leaves. * JJ: She will also try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating she is gone. If JJ slips in, she will disable all door controls until she leaves. * Nightmare Fredbear & Nightmare: This tag-team duo are invisible to the cameras and can only be seen when they reach your doorways (Fredbear takes left, Nightmare takes right), and even then only their eyes are visible. Close the doors on their faces to send them back into the darkness! * Phantom Freddy: He will slowly materialize in your office, fading-in from nothing. Shining your flashlight at him is the only way to make him disappear again. If he fully materializes, he will jumpscare you and cause you to black-out temporarily. * Old Man Consequences: Better catch a fish. * The Marionette: If you neglect its music box then it will break free of its prison. Once out, it can't be put back inside, and your ventilation system will drain much faster than it did before, causing blackouts and eventually a game over. * Nightmarionne: His presence moves randomly to different locations in your office as you play, and begins to reappear when your mouse cursor moves over him. Be quick to avoid the area of the office that he occupies, or your run will end with a jumpscare! * Music Man: He is behind you, always, and he is sound activated. If you continue to make a lot of noise, he will slowly become more active, crashing his cymbals together faster and faster, finally ending your run with a startling face-to-face jumpscare. * Nightmare BB: He sits in your office throughout the night, usually slouched over. When slouched, be careful not to shine your light on him. If he is standing, however, shine your light to return him to his sitting position, otherwise he will attack when you turn away. * Happy Frog: She climbs around in the overhead duct system making her way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the audio lure to hold her in place. She is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure, but is immune to the effects of the heater. * Mr. Hippo: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Happy Frog. * Pigpatch: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Mr. Hippo. * Nedd Bear: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 50% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Pigpatch * Orville Elephant: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 10% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Nedd Bear. * Springtrap: He climbs around in the vent system, making his way toward the vent opening embedded in the wall in front of you. Track him by watching the vent monitor. He moves silently, so don't bother listening for him, but when he is poised to attack you will see his face looking back at you from the vent. Close the vent door on him to send him away. * Molten Freddy: He also climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way toward you. You can track him on the vent monitor, and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. Close the vent door on him to send him away. * Ennard: He also climbs in the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, he is difficult to track, appearing only briefly here and there when moving. He can't be seen in the vent opening, but gives himself away by making a squeaking sound before attacking. Close the vent door on him to send him away. * Phantom Mangle: Will appear at random in your viewing monitor. Close the monitor or switch viewing modes to make it disappear. If left onscreen for too long, Phantom Mangle will invade your office temporarily, causing audio distractions and increasing your noise meter, which can attract even more problems. * Mangle: Mangle makes his way through the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, once he reaches the vent to your office he will never leave, and will enter your office the moment the vent door opens. The only way to stop her is to use the vent snare, which can only be active in one place at a time, forcing you to keep track of Mangle's location in the vent's to ensure that the correct vent snare is active. Once in your office, Mangle will hang from the ceiling creating audio disturbances before eventually dropping down to jumpscare you. * Withered Chica: She is the last of the five vent-crawlers. Withered Chica can be blocked by the vent snare as well as the vent door. Unlike Ennard and the others, she gives no audio cue when she is at the door, meaning you need to track her position using the vent radar. If she reaches the vent door, she will become stuck in it, preventing you from closing it for the rest of the night. While her girth prevents Ennard, Molten Freddy, and Springtrap from passing, Mangle can still get through. While this may seem like a strategic advantage, keep in mind that Withered Chica may eventually wiggle free and jumpscare you. * Toy Bonnie: He sneaks in through a trapdoor to your right. There is no way to prevent him from entering your office. Your only defense is to put on your Freddy Fazbear mask to fool him. Looking directly at him will increase the effectiveness of the mask, causing him to leave a little faster. * Toy Chica: She sneaks in through a trapdoor to your left, and just like Toy Bonnie, there is no way to prevent her from getting into the room. Your only defense is to put on your Freddy Fazbear mask to fool her. Toy Chica is faster than Toy Bonnie and will invade your office more often, however she is easier to fool with the mask, especially when looking directly at her. * Jack-O-Chica: She appears at both your left and right doors at the same time. Closing either door by itself will have no effect on her. Check your cameras and view the hallways on either side of you, when Jack-O-Chica is fully materialized at both doors, close both doors simultaneously to cause her to disappear. * Rockstar Chica: She stands outside your office waiting for her chance to jumpscare you (she can approach from either side.) Closing the doors will not cause her to leave. To make her leave, double-click the "wet floor" sign to place it in front of the door that she is standing at. This will discourage her from entering (she will be afraid of slipping), and make her go away. * Freddy Fazbear: He approaches from the left hall, emerging from the darkness and progressing in stages toward your door. Keep track of him on the monitor and shut the door when he is standing in the doorway to turn him away. He moves faster as the building gets warmer, so try to keep him at a cool 60 degrees whenever possible. *Phantom BB: He will appear on your viewing monitor at random. Quickly change cameras or close the monitor to avoid his jumpscare. Getting jumpscared by Phantom BB will cause you to black-out temporarily. *Phone Guy: He will call at random into your office, and you will only have a brief amount of time to mute his call. If you fail to mute the call then you will be forced to listen to the whole thing, which will aggravate you as well as any animatronic that is sensitive to the noise level. Also, the mute button will appear in unpredictable locations. *Nightmare Freddy: While you aren't looking, mini-Freddies (Freddles) will accumulate on your desk and around the office. Shine your flashlight to scare them away. If you let too many of them gather together then Nightmare Freddy will be summoned, ending your run with a jumpscare. *Chica: She hangs out in the kitchen, being generally clumsy and knocking over lots of pots and pans. In Custom Night, the kitchen is also where the music box happens to be, and while Chica doesn't care if the music box is wound up or not, she can grow tired of the music selection playing. As long as you hear the pots and pans, Chica is content. If she stops making noise, however, then she has grown tired of the song, and you only have a short amount of time to change it. Don't get too eager to change music selections though, because if you change the music while Chica is happy, then she will leave the kitchen to come get you. Once she leaves the kitchen, there is no way to make her go back. *Lefty: He sits in the closet off of the left hallway. He becomes more and more agitated if the office becomes too noisy or too hot. This state of agitation increases slowly, and will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring you. Lowering the noise won't reverse the effects, nor will reducing the temperature, and doors won't prevent Lefty from getting to you. The only way to ease his temperament is to switch on the Global Music Box (which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained. * El Chip: El Chip is just a cameo mascot when he appears at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His real passion lies in authentic Mexican cuisine. He isn't here to jumpscare you, but he may interrupt your night with some jarringly colorful advertisements for El Chip's Fiesta Buffet. Click "Skip" or press ENTER to get rid of the invasive advertisements before you lose control of what's going on in your office! * Withered Bonnie: He slips in through the trapdoor while you are viewing your monitor. You'll know he's there by the audio and visual distortions he causes just by standing there ominously. You only have a short amount of time to put on the mask to ward him off, otherwise a jumpscare is all you'll have to look forward to. *Funtime Chica: She isn't here to ruin your day, she just wants her moment in the spotlight. She will occasionally appear on your screen as though posing for the red carpet, accompanied by camera flashes which may cause some disorientation. You'll need to learn to maneuver around your office despite these disorienting effects, otherwise someone else may take advantage of your confusion and crash the party. Office Structure The office structure mostly resembles FNaF 1, FNaF 2 and Sister Location. In the left corner, there’s Candy Cadet being deactivated, behind him is a box full of masks and props from the third game, with also an exit sign coming from the same game, oxygen tanks, a Circus Baby and Funtime Foxy poster, and a camera coming from the fifth game, drawings from both the first and second game. In the right corner, there’s the spare Freddy suit from the third game, balloons and a "Lets Party" banner from the second game, drawings and a Puppet poster from the sixth game, a speaker from the fifth game, an Ennard's mask and a warning sign can be found, also behind the fan is the toy caterpillar from the fourth game. The main appearances are the office walls from the third game, the confetti tile floor from the sixth game bought as from a catalog, a main table from the second game with the Freddy's Plushie and microphone on it and another table from the first game two doors, two vents, and two circular holes poking down from the roof of the office. Establishment Structure The vent system (which exits out through the vent on the wall), is a separate system from the duct system (which exits through the two hoses hanging down from the ceiling.) Characters in one system have different mechanics from characters that appear in the other. These two systems rely on sensors only, and have no cameras. The camera system is the third available system which will monitor the hallways and other rooms. Gameplay TBA Character Roster So far its been shown to have 50 slots and a background similar to Sister Location's Custom Night but colored gray and rounded panorama. These animatronics are shown in the teaser, this may change when the update was released FNaF 1 *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica & Mr. Cupcake *Foxy *Phone Guy FNaF 2 *Toy Animatronics **Toy Freddy **Toy Bonnie **Toy Chica **Mangle **Balloon Boy (BB) **Jay-Jay (JJ) **The Marionette *Withered Animatronics **Withered Bonnie **Withered Chica **Withered Golden Freddy FNaF 3 * Springtrap (FNaF 3 Version) * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Balloon Boy (Phantom BB) * Phantom Mangle FNaF 4 *Nightmare Freddy & The Freddles *Nightmare Bonnie *Nightmare Fredbear *Nightmare *Jack-O-Chica *Nightmare Mangle *Nightmarrionne *Nightmare Balloon Boy FNaF: Sister Location *Circus Baby *Ballora *Funtime Foxy *Ennard FNaF: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator *Helpy *Rockstars Assemble **Rockstar Freddy **Rockstar Bonnie **Rockstar Chica **Rockstar Foxy *Trash and the Gang **Bucket Bob **Mr. Can-do **No. 1 Crate *Medicore Melodies **Nedd Bear **Happy Frog **Mr. Hippo **Pigpatch **Orville Elephant *Salvaged Animatronics **Molten Freddy **William Afton **Scrap Baby **Lefty *Posh Pizzeria **Music Man **El Chip **Funtime Chica *Miscellaneous **Candy Cadet (Removed in roster, Seen in Office, deactivated) FNaF World *Adventure Endo-01 (Removed in roster) *Old Man Consequences Mechanics Here is the list of the mechanics that have been confirmed for the Custom Night: *Tablet *Flashlight *Door Controls *Music Box *Audio Lure *Heater *Vent Monitor *Noise Meter *Vent Snare *Vent Radar *Freddy Mask *Wet Floor Sign *Music Selection On Music Box Presets List * "50/20" (Unofficial Name) (Confirmed) Trivia * On February 19th, 2018, Scott asked the fans on what characters they want to be in the Custom Night, two hours later, he updated the Scott Games website with the first two rows filled in.Roll Call! ** The original message states "Hey guys, I've been working on the roster for Custom Night and I wanted to put a question to the community. What are some obscure FNaF characters that you think might be fun to see in Custom Night? I'll have most of the main characters, but I'm leaving room for characters that might not immediately come to mind when you think "custom night". Let's make this interesting. Who should I add?". ** The following day, Scott edited his post (removing the following days message) stating he'd be removing Endo-01 and Candy Cadet on the roster but will still appear and being replaced on the selection menu.Roll Call! Part 2 * On February 24th Scott directly confirmed the announcement of 50/20 mode by accepting Dawko's challengeChallenge Accepted. - Scott, which is if Dawko can beat the 50/20 preset, Scott will appear on the FNaF Show hosted by Dawko, but if Dawko fails to beat the 50/20 ''preset, he has to make a fangame called '"FANF7". * Scott confirmed that August 8th will be the release of the Ultimate Custom Night to ensure "in line" with the anniversary of FNaF. * On April 1st, 2018 (April Fools' Day), Scott added 3 new descriptions as a joke with each one referencing a popular disproven theory, along with updating Scottgames with a 62%, later removing them the day after. ** Nightmare Freddy: ''"He appears suddenly in your office holding an alarm clock. You have only a moment to press the button and activate the alarm. If you press the button in time, you will awaken in your bed for ten seconds before falling back asleep and continuing the night."; this is a reference to the popular "Dream Theory" where everything is thought to be a dream in the series. ** Foxy: '"He will run into your office when things are looking dire and offer to help you. You can choose one of three ways for him to assist: He can block one door, clear the vents, or add 1% more power to your meter."; this is a reference to the "Foxy is a Good Gu''y" theory where that Foxy wasn't trying to hurt the player in FNaF 1. ** Phone Guy: '"He will call into your office at random, creating a lot of noise and momentarily increasing the aggressiveness of the animatronics. He cannot call, however, if Springtrap is in the vents, because he can’t be in two places at the same time."; this is a reference to the "Phone Guy is Purple Guy" theory where Purple guy in FNaF 2's "SAVE THEM" minigame was thought of holding a phone. * This is the most characters in any Custom Night, containing 50 characters. ** Additionally, this is also the most mechanics in any Custom Night. Audio ''TBA'' Gameplay '''TBA More pictures will be added soon as more teasers or this mode/update releases References Category:Miscellaneous